


【DV/NV】求助，捡到一只卡在墙里的维吉尔该怎么办（PWP一发完）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 来自金主爸爸的约稿，5D5N+4seV（NV部分单箭头），玩法如题的万字pwp，很辣，谢谢金主爸爸，我爱金主爸爸。PS.这文里尼禄是DV生的。





	【DV/NV】求助，捡到一只卡在墙里的维吉尔该怎么办（PWP一发完）

【DV/NV】求助，捡到一只卡在墙里的维吉尔该怎么办

 

当从老朋友莫里森那里接到这单委托时，但丁绝对没想到自己会碰到这么美妙的奇迹，一个他想都不敢想的奇迹。让时间退回到一天前，六月的Devil May Cry事务所里没开空调，燥热难耐，伴随着老旧吊扇的咔嚓咔嚓声，但丁和往常一样翘着双腿瘫在办公桌后发愁水电费，突然他的老熟人莫里森推门进来，带来一单有些奇怪的委托，价格之丰硕让贫穷的恶魔猎人忍不住咂舌。

“五位数的委托金只让我和尼禄跑个腿？真的不是什么陷阱吗？”但丁翻看着手里的委托书，上面的内容异常简单，委托人希望两位恶魔猎人在明天中午去一趟红墓市郊区的废弃仓库，然后就是丰厚的委托金，全额，不得不让但丁多想，“至少告诉我委托人是谁吧？”

“很抱歉，我也不知道是谁。对方只是把这封信和现金塞进我信箱，如果你不想接我很理解，这确实很奇怪。”莫里森抱歉地解释，表示选择权在你。

六月里没有水电费是能杀死恶魔的，所以还用想吗，就算等着但丁的是刀山火海他也会去啊。于是但丁给尼禄去了个电话，几句话就约到了同样贫穷的年轻人，两个人约好明天由尼禄开车，带着但丁一起去目的地。至于维吉尔，但丁想到他哥最近莫名其妙的暴躁易怒，还是让他哥留在家里看书吧，反正委托人只叫了他和尼禄不是吗？

于是第二天中午，尼禄自己开着他的房车来到事务所接但丁，因为委托有些莫名其妙，所以这次尼禄没让Nico跟来。

“只是让我们在废墟里呆一会就有五位数报酬？”尼禄边开车边问，他才不信但丁能碰到这种天上掉馅饼的好事，事情怎么想都很古怪。

“放轻松，Kid，反正委托金已经变成水电费了，想反悔也晚了。”但丁吹了声口哨，无所谓地耸耸肩，他碰到的怪事还少吗，再多一件也不嫌多，再说他们真出了什么事还有维吉尔在呢。

几分钟后，尼禄的移动事务所伴随着尘土在一间废弃仓库门口停下。这里是红墓市郊区一处了无人烟的废墟，周围方圆几公里除了游荡的恶魔什么活物都没有，真不知道委托人让他们来这里干什么。

“到了，委托人有没有说我们要等多久？”年轻人扛起自己的绯红女皇蹦下车，观察着四周，这里真的很普通，就是一个荒废的破旧仓库，没有恶魔，没有魔力波动，更没有活人的气息。

就在但丁想说点什么时，一股奇异却熟悉的魔力突然出现在仓库内部，两位银发的恶魔猎人互相看了看，在对方眼里看到同样的惊讶。

那是维吉尔的魔力。维吉尔怎么会在这里？

但丁皱着眉推开仓库破破烂烂的大门，率先走进昏暗的仓库内部，里面空荡荡的一览无余，随后恶魔猎人被不远处的墙壁吸引了全部注意力。那是一面将仓库隔成两半的普通水泥墙，废弃许久的墙面上涂鸦着各种图案，可是此刻，墙壁上突兀地多出一个大洞，里面卡着一个但丁极为熟悉的下半身。修长的黑色皮裤与蓝色风衣下摆是但丁怎样也不会认错的穿着，那是年轻时的维吉尔最喜欢的衣服。再加上对方明显缩水的体型和弱了许多的魔力，但丁可以肯定这个维吉尔来自过去的时空。

命运还真是喜欢跟他开玩笑。但丁眨了眨眼，面前的屁股依旧卡在墙里，他扭头对同样目瞪口呆的年轻人说，“Kid，揍我一拳。我不是在做梦吧？”

尼禄用机械右手给了但丁一拳，力道之重让对方的脸瞬间肿起一片，“我觉着你不是在做梦。”尼禄干巴巴的回答。

“是谁？！！”似乎是听到但丁和尼禄说话的声音，被卡在墙壁里的维吉尔的下半身猛地僵住，年轻了不少的熟悉声音从墙壁另一侧传来。年轻的维吉尔在另一侧狠狠砸着墙壁，吃惊的发现以他的力气竟然无法破坏这面看起来很普通的水泥墙。明明他前一秒还在Fortune岛上调查斯巴达教团，下一秒就突然被时空乱流卷到这个莫名其妙的地方，还被卡在这该死的墙壁里。

但丁咽了口口水，勉强开口，“嗨，老哥，是我。”

“Dante？？”

面前的长腿停下挣扎，却绷得更加僵硬，想必这种糟糕丢脸的姿势让年轻的维吉尔非常难堪吧。但丁体贴地绕过这面墙，来到维吉尔面前。果然，出现在他眼前的是一个年轻到过分的维吉尔，蓝色的长风衣与黑色领结，是他哥年轻时最爱的打扮了，话说这个维吉尔有没有成年？

“Dante？”维吉尔仰头看着面前的男人，声音中满是疑惑，熟悉的魔力让他知道面前的人确实是但丁，他那个愚蠢弱小无可救药的双胞胎弟弟，可眼前的但丁明显老了很多，体型比自己宽了两圈，胡子拉碴不说，对方身上强大的魔力让维吉尔下意识有些烦躁，这是未来的但丁吗？所以自己因为次元裂缝掉到了未来？年轻的维吉尔满是疑惑。

“嗨，老哥，好久不见？我该先做下介绍吗？”但丁挠挠头，看向一旁还在目瞪口呆的尼禄，“这小子叫尼禄，是你儿子。”

维吉尔瞪大眼睛，视线移向尼禄，疑惑更重。面前的青年有着和他一样的银色短发，同属于斯巴达血脉的魔力波动让维吉尔不得不相信但丁的话，所以这个叫尼禄的家伙是他未来的儿子？可为什么对方看起来那么弱小，还有那宛如智障的张着嘴巴的傻脸，比起自己明明更像是但丁的儿子。就在维吉尔吃惊到说不出话时，但丁接下来的话对年轻的半魔更是雪上加霜。

“事实上，尼禄是我和你的儿子，你生的那种。”但丁摸了摸下巴，故意慢了半拍才说出这个爆炸级信息，满意地看到维吉尔年轻的脸扭曲成一团，哈，也该让维吉尔体会一下他知道这事时的心情了。

但丁永远也忘不了当时的情景，年长者在聚餐中用谈论天气的口吻随口告诉大家尼禄也是他的儿子，那时女士们的白眼和暴怒的尼禄的拳头都让但丁记忆犹新，可在维吉尔说之前他根本不知道这回事啊，更别说他在维吉尔回归前根本没跟他老哥上过床，尼禄怎么会是他儿子？总之当时的但丁含着血泪接下这个重磅炸弹，事后再问时维吉尔只是冷笑着把但丁盯到闭嘴。而现在，他终于可以让年轻的维吉尔体会一下他当时的感觉了。

“你的脑袋被驴踢了吗！！这不可能！我是男人！”被困在墙里的年轻的维吉尔面色扭曲，挣扎着开口，神色中的震惊和动摇溢于言表。

而但丁只是耸耸肩表示就是如此，神奇的魔人生理学，连他都搞不懂。一旁的尼禄看着两位长辈，同样嘴角抽搐，很显然，年轻人到现在都无法接受这个现实，好不容易找回来的父亲其实是母亲，而但丁是他生理学上的父亲，这对拥有健全伦理价值观的尼禄来说无疑是晴天霹雳。

“算了，先把你弄出来再说吧。”一家三口在墙壁前面发呆确实很傻，再加上维吉尔还被卡在墙里。于是但丁举起与自己同名的大剑，狠狠砸向面前破旧的墙壁，可水泥墙壁纹丝不动，“咦，这墙是怎么回事。”

但丁再次挥剑，这次用上了全身力气，力量大到地面都开始颤动，可他们面前的破旧墙壁依旧毫无破损，连块渣都没掉。

“奇怪，那这样呢？”随着话音，但丁开始了真魔人化，巨大的猩红色羽翼张扬地在身后展开，狂乱的魔力吹起周围的尘土，同时也让维吉尔的心沉到谷底。

维吉尔从没想过未来的但丁会变得这么强大，这种远超此刻自己的魔力量让他瞪大眼睛，他只知道，他很讨厌面前这个邋里邋遢满嘴鬼话却异常强大的但丁。而且他和但丁会有个儿子？开什么玩笑，他绝对不会相信但丁的胡言乱语的！

最终，真魔人强大的力量依旧没能打破这面看起来普普通通的墙壁。但丁放弃地变回人形，“看来这墙被什么力量固定住了，想把你弄出来需要花点功夫，别着急啊老哥。”

但丁说着绕到墙的另一边，想要研究一下对面墙壁的构造，只留尼禄和年轻的维吉尔面面相觑。尼禄看着比自己还要年轻的父亲，嘴角抽搐，他是不是该说点什么？一股尴尬的沉默弥漫在年轻的父子之间。

而但丁绕回墙壁另一边后，眼前那个被迫翘起的屁股吸引了他全部注意力，他哥的屁股真的好翘啊，特别是这种被迫卡在墙里的姿势，让维吉尔的腿只能勉强伸直，脚尖堪堪着地，更突出臀部和腰部的曲线。但丁以一种欣赏的角度观察着年轻的维吉尔的屁股，就在这时，一个奇怪的念头突然像闪电一样划过他的大脑。

如果他在维吉尔回归前一直没跟他哥上过床，那尼禄是怎么出生的？他一直无比疑惑这个问题，可现在，看着面前毫无防备的年轻的维吉尔的屁股，但丁突然福灵心至的感悟到，现在就是那个时刻，那个维吉尔怀上尼禄的时刻。这个认知让但丁口干舌燥肾上腺素疯狂分泌，他的想法确实有点疯狂，可……如果真是他猜想的那样，一切不就全能说通了吗？

但丁吞了口口水，被自己大胆的猜测彻底吓到，可是心底深处有个声音却在喊着，你知道这是真的，所以你和尼禄才会莫名其妙地碰见这个未成年的维吉尔，那个声音不断诱惑着但丁，干吧干吧，这可是件神圣的大事，你只是在确保尼禄能被平安生下，事关重大。

这不怪我，但丁小声为自己开脱着，要怪也该怪那个神秘的委托人。恶魔猎人无法克制的将手伸向面前挺翘的屁股，决定遵从内心深处的声音，大不了就是事后被维吉尔再杀几次，他难道会怕吗！再说这个年轻的维吉尔也打不过他。

“Kid，我在这边有点事，你先别过来。”但丁仅存的一点理智让他提醒了尼禄一声，随后，再也控制不住的右手直接摸上了维吉尔的屁股，那饱满挺翘充满弹性的手感让他的理智彻底蒸发。恶魔猎人用两只手聚拢住面前的臀肉，然后挺胯蹭了蹭，真的很软，至少比现在的维吉尔要软不少，他哥年轻时真是有个好屁股。但丁默默体会了一下臀肉的柔软，随后解开维吉尔的腰带，将对方的皮裤连着内裤一口气拉到脚踝。

墙壁的另一边，维吉尔猛地瞪大眼睛，屁股上传来的触感让他汗毛直立。“Dante！！你在干什么？！”年轻的半魔无法看到身后发生了什么，只能本能的向后踢腿，却被人抓住脚踝扯的更开，随后是屁股暴露在空气中这个难以置信的事实，但丁竟然脱了他的裤子！羞耻与愤怒让维吉尔涨红了脸，却又紧紧咬住牙关不再发出声音。他不想当着尼禄的面漏出可耻的呻吟，无论眼前的青年是不是他儿子。

“操你的，Dante你这个烂货！！”尼禄同样被吓了一跳，虽然他还是个处男，可但丁在对面干什么他还是能猜到的。这个老疯子竟然想在他面前上了年轻的维吉尔！他叔到底有没有廉耻心！！尼禄本能的想去墙对面把但丁狠狠揍一顿，可他的脚却像被钉在地上一样无法迈步，面前这个比他还要年轻的维吉尔正咬紧牙关憋住呻吟，眼角因为怒气而微红，散发出惊人的色气，尼禄就像一个不小心偷窥到父母做爱的孩子一样手脚发软心脏几乎蹦出胸膛，年轻人绝望的发现，他对着自己年轻的父亲勃起了。

而但丁同样陷在一种难以形容的狂热中，只要稍微想一想，眼前这个年轻的维吉尔会被他内射到怀孕，就能让但丁丢脸的射在裤子里。这也太过了。但丁看着眼前白到发亮的屁股，几乎无法呼吸，年轻的维吉尔拼命蹬着腿，却被他轻易地抓住脚踝分开双腿压制住，实力的差距让他可以对这个维吉尔做任何想做的事，更别说对方正被墙壁死死卡着，根本无法逃跑。但丁被自己过分的性幻想刺激到口干舌燥，手指用力掰开面前苍白的臀瓣。

看来维吉尔从年轻时体毛就很少，眼前粉红色的肉穴藏在臀肉深处，因为愤怒而微微发着颤，维吉尔似乎是用上了全部力气想要踢开但丁，臀部与大腿肉眼可见的绷紧，却依旧被但丁强行分开。

“如果你敢做什么，我一定会杀了你！！Dante！你这个满脑子蛆虫的蠢货！！”维吉尔愤怒的嘶吼隔着墙壁传来，可是此时的恶魔猎人根本听不进去。

但丁看着面前微微发颤的粉色肉穴，感觉鼻子在发酸，现在的维吉尔比他们在特米尼格塔上时还要年轻一些，明显还是个处男，而他此刻就要帮他老哥脱处了，后面那种。于是但丁低下头，半跪在地上，把头埋进维吉尔双腿之间，他得好好帮维吉尔放松一下不是吗，不然这个处男穴会被他的超规格老二撑坏的。

湿滑肥厚的舌头抵上维吉尔颤抖的肉穴，不顾小穴的抵抗强硬地舔开穴口，但丁成功收到到一声惊恐的呻吟，想必这个年轻的维吉尔是第一次被人舔穴吧。而但丁早就在年长的维吉尔身上锻炼出相当娴熟的技巧，他知道怎样的力道和角度能让年长者发疯，也知道对方的前列腺是在多么浅的位置，就连舌头都能抵上年长者最敏感的那点把对方肏上前列腺高潮，颤抖着喷水。

但丁把脸整个埋进维吉尔白嫩的臀瓣，用胡茬摩擦对方的会阴，被紧紧夹住的舌头以一种磨人的速度伸进又抽出，一点点舔开边缘粉色的褶皱，将自己多到过分的唾液送进紧致的肉穴深处，维吉尔的腿软到无法支撑身体，如果不是被卡在墙壁中的姿势，但丁相信他哥已经软着腰瘫在地上了。

“拜托，Vergil，放松一点，你紧的都快把我舌头夹断了。”但丁抬起头朝着墙对面抱怨。

墙的另一边，尼禄胀红着脸游移着视线，年轻人此刻紧张到心跳都快骤停了，一面薄薄的水泥墙根本无法挡住潮湿淫靡的水声，但丁那个寡廉鲜耻的混蛋在干什么尼禄用脚指头都能猜到，那个混球怎么能，怎么敢对年轻的维吉尔干这种事！Fuck You！！尼禄简直想把几年前那个觉着但丁很帅的自己摁在枕头里闷死，他当年怎么会觉着但丁帅？！这家伙明明是个卑鄙无耻下流的色情狂，连被困在墙里的维吉尔都不放过的变态！

可无论年轻人在心里怎么咒骂，他依旧无可救药的硬了，硬在自己裤子里，遮都遮不住那种。尼禄低着头不敢去看维吉尔潮红的脸，可父亲压抑不住的低喘与淫乱的水声依旧钻进他耳朵里，让尼禄呜咽着硬到发疼。或许他根本没立场去指责但丁，因为他也是个会对着亲生父亲勃起的变态。尼禄不由得想起他在事务所撞见但丁和维吉尔做爱的画面，他沉默少话的父亲被但丁按在沙发里、书桌上、地板、墙边，被粗大的阴茎反复进入。甚至有一次——尼禄怀疑老混蛋是故意的，他推开事务所的大门，结果维吉尔被但丁架在怀里，以双腿大开的姿势正对大门，粉色的肉穴紧紧裹着但丁的阴茎，被但丁从背后顶得一晃一晃，而在尼禄进门的一瞬间，维吉尔就射了，激烈地射了一地。

当时的尼禄只能大骂着摔门落荒而逃，他甚至不敢回头看第二眼，只有他自己知道当时的自己有多么震惊，又有多么嫉妒，嫉妒但丁能得到维吉尔。而现在，尼禄死死盯着鞋尖上的一小片污渍，依旧不敢抬头。他不想再逃开，可他也没勇气抬头去看维吉尔被情欲浸染的脸，他的阴茎硬到发痛，身体同样渴望着维吉尔，可仍在正常范围内的伦理观让尼禄无法迈开那一步。

年轻的维吉尔低垂着头，同样没去看面前的尼禄，光是忍住不泄出丢人的呻吟就花费掉他全部力气，视觉的缺失让他下半身的触感异常清晰，维吉尔能感觉到湿滑的舌头是怎么强行顶开自己，又是怎么在敏感的内壁上来回滑动，从未有过的性刺激让还是处男的维吉尔眼眶发红，这该死的是怎么回事？为什么他会突然来到这个见鬼的时空，又被莫名其妙的卡在墙里，紧接着又被未来的但丁舔进屁股——还是当着他们儿子的面？！

剧烈的快感混杂着羞愤让维吉尔眼前一片白芒，他握紧阎魔刀的指节用力到发白，右手徒劳的敲击着墙壁，如果不是这面该死的墙困住他，他一定要杀了但丁！！可下一秒，维吉尔难以置信的瞪大眼睛，原本就颤抖的手指抖得更加厉害，肠道内的舌头不知碰到了什么点，让他背脊狠狠窜过一股电流，从未有过的激烈快感让年轻的半魔绷直了腰，喉咙深处泄出破碎的呻吟，“呜……不……”

但丁竖起耳朵听着维吉尔的呻吟，知道自己舔对了地方，面前粉色的小穴把他绞的更紧，而下面，划过柔软的会阴与饱满的囊袋，是维吉尔已经完全勃起的阴茎。比但丁小两号的淡粉色阴茎甚至还带着可爱的包皮，但丁一边用舌头顶着维吉尔的前列腺戳刺，一边伸手握住他哥的老二，用拇指在冠状沟的边缘滑动，恶魔猎人手上常年握枪产生的茧子摩擦着那片细腻的皮肉，逼出墙壁那边更多窒息般的呻吟。但丁将舌头顶的更深，整个嘴唇都贴上他哥的穴口，在舌头抽插的同时大力吸吮可爱的肉穴，他快被维吉尔的味道刺激疯了，硬在裤子里的阴茎简直随时都能爆掉。

伴随着湿漉漉的水声，敏感的内壁开始抽搐，舌尖一次次顶上前列腺的快感让年轻的维吉尔眼眶发红，那种陌生而剧烈的刺激让他浑身发软，阴茎成了此刻全身最硬的部分，维吉尔呜咽着绷紧背部，他就要射了。可是下一秒，舔着他的舌头突然抽离，抚慰阴茎的手掌也停下动作，在高潮前被迫停止让维吉尔愤怒到无法呼吸，该死的但丁竟然敢戏弄他！他要用阎魔刀把这个但丁切成一百片！！

“咳咳，虽然你可能不在意，但有件事情必须得提前先说一下。”但丁从维吉尔身后起身，故意发出些声响，他哥的小穴经过他的不断滋润已经变得湿淋淋得可爱极了，那些颤抖的软肉无一不在邀请他插入，可但丁是个注重顺序的人，无论他有多迫切的想插进去，在真正肏这个年轻的维吉尔之前，还有一件必须要说的事。

“无论你来自什么时间，什么地点，有一件事你必须知道。”但丁解开自己的腰带，让勃起了许久的阴茎弹在维吉尔的屁股上，肉与肉的亲密接触让恶魔猎人长长舒了口气，他真的忍耐太久了。

“Vergil，虽然你是个无可救药的自大狂、暴力份子、疯子、满脑子只有力量的蠢货，但我一直爱着你，比任何人都爱你，无论是过去还是现在。”伴随着话音，但丁将硬到极限的阴茎一捅到底，粗大的肉棒把穴口完全撑开，而被彻底舔开润滑过的穴肉完美的包裹着他，明明是个处子穴却食髓知味般又绞又吸，让但丁爽的直抽冷气。恶魔猎人强忍着射精的冲动，挺腰将阴茎插的更深，直到白色耻毛抵上维吉尔的穴口，让那个抽搐的小穴因为瘙痒咬的更紧。

而墙壁另一边的维吉尔，在但丁插入的瞬间就颤栗着达到今天第一次高潮，从未体会过性爱美妙的年轻半魔被强制性的推上高潮，屁股里夹着来自弟弟的粗大阴茎，被对方的老二肏上高潮。维吉尔瞪大眼睛，眼眶发红，他呜咽着泄出不成调的呻吟，头高高扬起，失神的眼中空无一物。这是他寡淡的十七年人生中经历过的最刺激的高潮，电流沿着墙壁另一边的下半身传来，顺着脊柱冲进他的大脑，维吉尔在无意识的发抖，他听到了但丁的话，可现在的他无法理解其中的含义。

湿润紧窒的肉穴像个橡皮套子一样紧紧咬着但丁的龟头，恶魔猎人大口喘着气，免得被那张饥渴的小嘴给榨出精液早泄，他哥应该还是处男吧，怎么这么会吸？但丁伸手将面前白嫩的臀肉分的更开，好让自己插的更深，然后又咬着牙缓缓后退，维吉尔高潮中的甬道将他绞得那么紧，他都快拔不出来了。

但丁只能拍拍面前的屁股，“嗨，老哥，放松一点行吗，你这样我没法动啊。”

还在高潮余韵中的维吉尔因为这不要脸的荤话涨红了脸，他羞愤异常，本能的想要咒骂但丁，却发现面前一直没出声的青年不知何时来到他面前。

“父亲，Vergil……”尼禄捧起维吉尔潮红的脸，下意识地帮对方抹掉生理性泪水，他不知道自己在说什么，他只知道自己再不做点什么，硬在裤子里的老二大概会直接废掉。年轻人半跪在地上，默默扶着被墙壁另一边的但丁撞得摇摇晃晃的维吉尔，口干舌燥无法呼吸，他不该这么做的，可看着面前维吉尔潮红湿润的眼角，年轻人再也无法保持自己的理智，他听从本能低头，吻上维吉尔带着血滴的唇瓣，那里被维吉尔自己咬出不少伤口。

尼禄闭着眼睛像小狗一样不得章法的舔着维吉尔，这是他的初吻，毫无经验的年轻人急切的想去讨好父亲，却又不敢睁开眼睛，他怕在维吉尔眼里看到抗拒，因为他不是但丁。

“Vergil……”尼禄一边舔一边发出小狗一样的呜咽声，一墙之隔的但丁还在用力肏着维吉尔，淫靡的水声不断冲进他脑子里，让他嫉妒到发疯。“我也喜欢你。”最终，年轻人小声的告白着。

而墙壁的另一边，但丁自然也听到了尼禄的呢喃，薄薄的水泥墙根本挡不住半魔敏锐的感官，可但丁一点也不在意，他对他哥可是有着相当自信的，不然也不会在尼禄面前肏维吉尔。而且他对维吉尔的身体实在熟悉过了头，但丁知道怎样的角度和力道能让他哥发疯，随着他一下下的插入抽出，被操着的肉穴开始分泌出动情的淫液，让肉棒抽插的动作越来越顺畅，不断涌出的粘液沾湿了他们的连接处，随着但丁抽插的动作被挤出穴口，开始沿着维吉尔修长的大腿下滑。

刚刚射过一次的维吉尔已经完全陷入了混乱，无人碰触的阴茎再次勃起，身后的肉穴被肏进最深处，被卡住的姿势让他无处可逃，敏感的肠道里肉棒横冲直撞着，顶出一波波快感。下半身并不是用来性交的入口被彻底打开，使用，但丁每戳一下都会让他不由自主地抖动，而眼前的年轻人则抱着他在说些什么，维吉尔听不清也不想听，他只觉着自己做了个噩梦，他为什么会卡在墙里，又为什么会被那个蠢货但丁肏到发抖，全都是他搞不懂的事。

“父亲……也看看我，求你。”尼禄捧着维吉尔的脸小声恳求，手指在年轻父亲的银发间摩挲，他硬在裤子里的阴茎已经到了极限，于是年轻人颤抖着手解开自己的腰带，让与父亲无异的淡粉色阴茎弹出内裤，然后年轻人用左手握住自己，一边亲着维吉尔的脸颊一边撸动阴茎。

“哼，男孩。”墙壁另一边的但丁自然知道尼禄在做什么，他哼一声，将阴茎整根抽出，只留冠状沟卡在紧窒的肉环里，然后猛地用力一捅到底，让维吉尔白皙的臀瓣被撞到变形，足够粗长的阴茎只是插入就能擦过维吉尔的全部敏感带，逼出墙对面更多的呻吟。看不到维吉尔的表情确实是个遗憾，不过一个无法反抗的屁股已经足够诱人。

但丁看着眼前被自己操到发红的屁股，再也忍不住了，他要射了。虽然他有尽力延长性爱时间，可年轻的维吉尔实在紧到过分，肉穴像一张小嘴一样把他的龟头咬得一阵阵发麻，让他再也压抑不住射精的冲动。再加上他只要一想到这个维吉尔会因为他的内射而怀孕，最终生下他们的儿子，就再也无法忍耐下去。但丁大口喘着气，顶开那些层层叠叠的嫩肉，用尽全身力气深深插进甬道的最深处，灼热的粘膜将他包裹的那么严实，随着他直击前列腺的撞击涌出大股透明情液，龟头被浇上湿热淫液的快感让但丁眼前发白，闷哼着达到高潮，将大量精液灌进维吉尔的最深处。

“不……Dante！”随着但丁的射精，维吉尔被操到失神的意识终于回归了一些，他依稀记得些什么又记不清楚，只是本能的害怕被内射，可敏感的内壁早就被彻底肏开，饥渴地绞紧插入深处的肉棒，无视他的意志将但丁死死夹住，对方撞向前列腺的龟头让维吉尔爽的发抖，无人问津的阴茎再次丢人的射在自己双腿之间，精液甚至溅上了墙壁。短短时间内连续两次被肏上高潮让年轻的半魔彻底失去自控，他呜咽着昂起头，嘴里呢喃着但丁的名字，在咬牙切齿中被肏到彻底失去意识。

尼禄用右手捧着维吉尔高潮中失神的脸，左手同时飞快的撸动自己，眼前这个比他还要年轻的维吉尔有着不同于现在父亲的魅力，让尼禄口干舌燥无法移开视线，他嫉妒地听着墙对面的肉体拍击声，被但丁不屑的语调气到发疯却又毫无办法，最终，年轻人轻轻吻着失去意识的父亲，射在了自己手里。

漫长的射精让但丁爽到眼前发白，等他终于将全部精液射完，才发现维吉尔好像晕过去了。于是但丁恋恋不舍的拔出来，又体贴的帮维吉尔提好裤子，整理好自己的衣服，才慢悠悠的绕回墙的另一边，毫不意外地看到一个满脸通红怒气冲冲的尼禄。

“嗨，Kid，听的还爽吗？”但丁知道自己有点欠扁，可他就是忍不住想炫耀，谁让维吉尔是他的呢。

“Fuck You！！！你这个不要脸的老混蛋，去死吧————”伴随着怒吼的是尼禄用尽全力的铁拳，将但丁还带着坏笑的脸彻底揍歪，打飞到墙上，随着这股巨力，困住维吉尔的墙壁竟然整个碎掉了，仿佛那只是一面普通的水泥墙。

但丁坐在废墟里擦了擦鼻血，看来困住维吉尔的次元规则在一点点减弱，他们时间不多了。恶魔猎人起身将昏迷的维吉尔抱进停在外面的房车，尼禄因为羞愤完全不想跟但丁说话，在狠狠揍过但丁一拳后便缩在驾驶座里发起呆来。对此但丁只能耸耸肩，孩子总要经历些什么才能成长不是吗？然后但丁将维吉尔放在房车的沙发上，又去接了点水，开始给维吉尔清理身体，从对方沾满精液的大腿根到依旧可怜兮兮红肿着的肉穴，他看着穴口被挤出的精液，突然想到，自己是不是该找点什么塞上维吉尔？毕竟这可是事关尼禄出生的大事，如果他没能让年轻的维吉尔怀孕……

“嗯……有什么合适的东西吗。”但丁环顾四周，最终在桌子上发现自己吃到一半的草莓圣代，那是来的路上他买来解暑的，上面还点缀着几颗完整的草莓，打算留到回程时吃，“没办法了，就用这个吧。”

这么说着，但丁捡起一颗草莓，抵上昏迷的维吉尔的穴口，那里被过分玩弄后还开着一条小缝，正在无意识地翕张着。第一颗草莓很轻易的就被吞下，然后是第二颗，第三颗，等但丁将所有草莓推进甬道内，他的精液也被堵在了最深处。做完这一切的但丁长舒了一口气，低头亲了亲还没醒来的维吉尔，这个年轻的维吉尔真的很可爱，让他有点爱不释手，就在但丁犹豫着要不要再来一发时，他面前的维吉尔开始渐渐变得透明，逐渐消失在空气中，时间与空间仿佛终于发现到自己的错误，开始了兢兢业业的修复工作，好将维吉尔送回正确的时间。

“这就回去了吗？我还有好多话想跟你说呢，年轻的老哥。”但丁亲了亲维吉尔的唇角，无奈地看着对方彻底消失，不过那些话跟家里那个维吉尔说也行，但丁想到中午出门时维吉尔阴沉烦躁的脸，露出一抹微笑，就先从对方什么时候攒了那么多钱开始吧。

 

END

 

PS.壁尻未成年4V真的好爽，以及大家能猜到神秘委托人是谁吧？


End file.
